


Caught

by Hecate_Trivia



Series: Through The Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Caught, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: Harry and Draco are caught.Hopefully I will add back round stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters :( , JK Rowling does.

Really, it all began in third year. Draco Malfoy never showed up to any of the boggart lessons; most of the Gryffindors would laugh and say it was because he was too scared to face his fears, but not Harry Potter. The green eyed boy cornered Draco in the library until he spilled. And despite the fact that what Harry heard was awful, he doesn't regret because of what he has now.

Currently Harry and Draco were lounging in front of a roaring fire, in the room of requirment. A thick green blanket covered their naked lower halves. Harry's head was resting on Draco's pale chest, his hand trailing the dark tattoo blossoms.  
Draco was combing his thin fingers through his boyfriends dark curls. His eyes were on the fire, however his mind was far away.

   "What you thinking about?" Mumbled Harry into Draco's skin.  
   "Us, the future."  Draco tore his eyes from the fire to look into the emerald eyes he loved so  much.  
   "What about us?"  
   "What will we do when this year ends?" Draco didn't want to admit it but he was terrified of Harry leaving him, he wouldn't manage. Couldn't.  
   "I was gonna talk to you about that," Harry picked himself up to sit across from Draco,  
   "Would you-would you like to come and live with me and my uncles in Grimmauld place, maybe just until we get a place, just the two of us? Or any other suggestions?" Harry was so nervous, there was a dark blush forming on his face.  
   Draco searched Harry's eyes, filled with hope and so much love, Draco could barely hold it.  
  "YES YES YES!!! In Merlin's name YES!!!" Draco leaped at Harry, wrapping his arms round his lovers neck. He could feel tears streaming down his fave, tears from his overwhelming happiness.  
   Harry's back hit the fur, the suprise of having his  lover in his arms. Draco started kissing him all over, peppering them all over his face.  
   "So that's a yes?" Smiled Harry. Draco mock glared at him, though it didn't do much since he was still smiling.  
  "Yes," and then Draco kissed him deeply.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"God I love you so much," sighed Harry, his arm wrapped Draco's waist.  
" I love you too," smiled Draco kissing Harry's forehead. They were sharing a last kiss before leaving for lessons. Standing in the doorway of the room of requirment, neither of them wanting to leave eachothers arms.  
"We gotta go," pouted Draco, though he we would never admit it.  
" I know I know, astronomy tower at eight, though?" "I wouldn't miss it for the world," and with that Draco exited before Harry left a couple moments after him.

" I know I know, astronomy tower at eight, though?"  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," and with that Draco exited before Harry left a couple moments after him.


	2. Chapter 2

During lunch (and after painfully ignoring and pretending to hate Draco) Harry saw his lover leave the Great Hall alone. Moments later Harry stood up with some lame excuse and a 'catch you later' to Ron and Hermione and quickly walked to catch up with Draco.

Ron and Hermione weren't oblivious. They had figured out at the start of year that Harry was meeting up with someone; they kept their mouths shut off knowing that Harry would tell them sooner or later. Yet at their curiosity was getting to them: Harry didn't even give a hint who he may like. So, the moment Harry was out of the great hall the pair went after him. What they'd hear and then see next would shock them, or atleast one of them. 

The green eyed Gryffindor quickly caught up with his ferret. He crept up behind him and pinned him to the wall.  
" I couldn't wait," whispered Harry going in for a kiss which Draco happily gave him. After a moment, okay a couple of moments they broke apart."  
"I love you," the boys whispered toneachother, giggling when they said it at the same time. They went back to kissing, Draco snaking his arms round Harry's waist and bringing him closer. They probably would've carried on kissing if not for someone rudely interrupting them.

Hermione gasped loudly. Her best friends lover turned out to be none other than the Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy. She mentally kicked herself; all the obsession Harry had about the boy, it's not a surprise it turned into a crush or dare she say love.  
Ron on the other wasn't shocked. Contrary to popular belief wasn't that thick not to see the looks of adoration that Harry would send at Malfoy when he thought no-one was looking and vice versa.

Draco and Harry jumped apart when they heard a loud gasp from the end of the corridor, where Harry's best friends stood. Hermione had a shocked face and Ron for some reason was suppressing a smile  
Harry stepped infront of Draco, half shielding him with his body.  
"I can explain," supplied Harry, slightly breath less from the kiss and getting caught.  
"Harry I don't think you HAVE anything to explain, some of us already know," smiled Ron.  
Three "WHAT!"s were thrown at him. Ron turned to look at his girlfriend.  
"Wait, you didn't know?" His eyebrows rose so high he could complete with McGonagall (a/n McGonagall would win though).  
" Who else knows, Weasley?" Growled Draco, terrified of who may know.  
" Wait, maybe we should take this somewhere more private than the hallway. We all have a free period next, right?" Harry was worried that anyone else would overhear them.  
And so the four went to the Room Of Requirement.


	3. Chapter 3

The four had walked in awkward silence. Harry and Draco's hand kept on brushing each other as they led Ron and Hermione to to the Room Of Requirement.  
Draco was so nervous that he didn't even notice how the room looked this time, since it was Harry who walked three times round today. Thoughts were whirling inside his head. What if Harry's friends didn't accept his and Harry's relationship? Make Harry stop seeing him? What if, what if, what if? Salazar, how he regretted all the things he had said. They all sat down on two sofas. Draco was knocked out of his deep thoughts by Harry speaking up.  
"Where'd you like us to start?" Harry took one of Draco's slim hands ,that was slightly trembling, into his own roughened by Quidditch hands. Draco glanced at Harry to see worry written on his face as well.  
" from the start," it seemed that Hermione had come back from her shocked state, her voice was kind and gentle. Harry was about to start speaking but Draco beat him to it.  
" We became friends all the way back in third year," despite his nerves Draco's voice was steady and he was able to look at the two Gryffindors who sat across from him,  
"Harry cornered me in asking why I wasn't going to any of the Bogart lessons. After telling him, we started talking. Over the summer we would secretly send each other letters," Draco looked down and a small smile bloomed on his face as he remembered the memories. When Harry saw the gentle smile on his lovers face, he fell in love all over again.  
"When did you two start dating then? Who else knows?" Ron asked, this time Harry answered.  
"5th of November.... four years ago," Harry blushed at how quickly he recalled that special day. Draco sent a smile at Harry. Despite the fact that Ron had knew ,secretly, about their relationship he would have never figured that the pair had kept it secret for such a long time.  
"And as to who else knows, we thought, that it was just Sirius, Remus, Hagrid and Fleur. Who else knows Ron? How did *they* find out?" Harry asked.  
"Apart from me and now 'Mione, Seamus and Dean, Luna and Ginny, Neville, the Patil twins and, "Ron looked directly at Draco when he said the last name, "Pansy."  
"Pansy?! How did she know? Why didn't she tell me?" Draco looked slightly outraged.  
"I'll start from the beginning. Dean and Seamus saw you two going into a closet and so they put two and two together. Luna found out somehow, something about nargles so she obviously told Ginny. When Ginny was telling Luna the Patil twins accidentally overheard and Pansy was walking with them. I just figured out myself which somehow caused all of us to meet up to swear not to tell anyone," everyone was quiet for a couple of moments after Ron had finished speaking.  
"Are you fine with mine and Harry's relationship?" asked quietly Draco after a couple of moments.  
" Of course we are," quickly said Hermione.  
"Even though your usually a slimy git-"  
"Hey!"  
"- I see the way you two look at each other when you think no one is looking," Ron continued despite Draco interrupting him. This caused both Harry and Draco to blush all the way down their necks. Hermione was amazed how her boyfriend saw these things. In the few moments of silence Hermione came to realize that if they gave Malfoy a chance he may of have been a good friend, if Harry's obvious love to him was anything to come by. Hermione stood up and walked over two Malfoy. She reached out her hand.  
"It seems that nearly all of us had thought that you were, as Ron put it, a slimy git and it turns that we may of have been wrong," Hermione heard Harry say 'may' and also see a responsive elbow to his side from Draco who stood up, " what do you say a bout a fresh start?"  
" Before anything, I would like to apologize for all the things I said. About you, your family. Same goes to you Weasley. I'm sorry for saying all those things about you and your family, how I would make horrible jokes and how I was rude to all of you. And I know that a simple sorry is by far not enough by I really am sorry ." Draco's voice was filled with guilt and regret.  
"Apologies accepted, however it will take time for us, or me at least, to like you or maybe even be friends with you. We do have a couple years of toxicity between us." And with that Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and shook it. A fresh start.  
"Ron?" Hermione turned around to see Ron about to stand up as well.  
" I guess Hermione has said it all. Yet if I see you hurt Harry in *any* way you *will* be dealing with me and even worse with Hermione." With those words Ron took Draco's hand and shook it as well.  
In that moment Harry realized that just about everything could be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to helpful criticism. It's my first fic, sorry if it's bad.  
> I am also open for suggestions. I am inteding to write this fic as a whole series, the background of Harry's and Draco's relationship and their 'mile stones'. 
> 
> I promise that the third chapter will be longer.


End file.
